Citrus one-shot drabble book
by Cleflevor
Summary: Self explainable title just some drabbles and one-shots that come to my head whenever. It can include any citrus ship, preferably Mei x Yuzu, Matsuri x Harumi/Harumi x Himeko or just some friendship bonding. Mainly focusing on polishing Harumi's personality though.
1. Pocky Game

_**A/N I decided to write more and polish how I portray Harumi's character. It's probably going to have Harumi in every chapter because I need to figure out a way not to make her another Matsuri.**_

 _ **I usually don't do stuff like this, and again, I haven't exactly read the manga, I'm trying to get my hands on it, but I haven't been able to have the chance yet. This might connect to my other story "I Wanted Attention" in some chapters.**_

 **This is a one-shot/drabble book apparently, I've just decided that now.**

 _ **WARNING: I'll probably fail in portraying Harumi every chapter, but I'm trying to get her character correct.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CITRUS**_

* * *

Harumi was walking around in a convenience store searching for pocky. When she couldn't find some, the girl walked up to the front desk to ask if there were anymore boxes or packs left.

"I'm sorry, but the last packs must have just been sold," The cashier apologized.

"It's fine, I'll stop by other stores to buy some instead," Harumi smiled and walked out of the store,"Ah, what a pain! No pocky for me tonight as a snack I guess then, and I was craving some, too."

"Ah, Harumin!" She heard a voice call out to her, she spun around at the voice and spotted pink hair and the features of Mizusawa Matsuri heading towards her direction. After the younger girl reached her, they started walking around the city and conversing.

"So, what brings you here?" Matsuri asked, her headphones hung around her neck.

"I was craving some pocky, but the store was out of it," The auburn-haired girl explained, sighing.

"I have some."

"You do?!"

"Yep!"

"Can I have some?"

"Maybe."

"Please?"

"Probably."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Fine -"

"Yay!"

"- On one condition." Matsuri grinned, which made Harumi hesitate for about three seconds.

"What condition is that?"

"The Pocky Game. You and I."

"What?"

"If you keep up with trends, you definitely know what it is."

"On second thought, I'll just buy some." Harumi quickly exclaimed, walking at a faster pace towards a store.

"Suit yourself if you want to buy yourself pocky instead of getting it free!" Matsuri smirked, pulling out her pack of the yummy snack, taking a pocky out and nibbling on it.

* * *

 _ **A/N Thanks for reading this short little drabble, please don't expect I'll regularly update this because I have school and I rarely get some time to write considering I just spend my time watching anime if I'm exhausted.**_


	2. Threesome?

**_A/N So, I'm back! Just a short little conversation after the tiny... Suggestion from Matsuri in "I Wanted Attention." Forgive my soul for not updating._**

 ** _Slight Matsuri x Harumi x Himeko because who wouldn't enjoy at least one threesome suggestion?_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CITRUS_**

* * *

Himeko and Harumi were staring at Matsuri with wary eyes, the younger girl staring at them back with mischievous eyes and a smirk plastered on her face.

"No? What a shame, it would've been interesting, too!" She pouted, crossing her arms and huffing indignantly, "Because I'm certain that we all are virgins."

The other two girls' eyes widened and they gaped at the pink-haired girl with bewildered eyes.

"So maybe we are, what's so special about that?" Harumi asked, her hand balled into a fist.

"It'll be a new thing to experience for all of us, don't you think?" Matsuri replied, her posture relaxing again with that same damned trouble-making smirk.

Himeko was stiff as she retorted, " We're underage and besides, Harumi and I would probably be able to double team you if we were to prevail to such a ludicrous idea."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nope, but why don't we just resort to a tickle war?" Harumi suggested, just almost falling into the trickster's trick.

"I do not desire to participate in such silly activit-" Himeko was cut off as she was pounced by two people and poked immediately simultaneously at(on?by?) her waist and she giggled. It repeated until the hands were tickling her everywhere they could with the Vice President begging them to stop in short breaths.

* * *

 _ **A/N I hope that was okay! Thanks for reading, any constructive criticism is appreciated.**_


	3. Poem?

**_A/N ARE YOU READY FOR SOME EXTREME TORTURE? My poetry is crap, but I decided to get this out of the way because I was getting so disturbed that I had to write it._**

 ** _It's just a tiny drabble, I don't think I'll be able to portray how Mei would think. Since I've finally read the manga, I'm trying to find an essence in writing Mei's thoughts._**

 ** _Get eye-drops ready._** ** _(Takes place right before Mei decides to be an idiot and leave poor, poor Yuzu...)_**

 ** _P.S I'm so frucking sorry about not updating for so long! I've just been a lazy piece of crap._**

* * *

" _Who am I?"_

 _That's a thought that pops into my head._

 _It pops up constantly._

 _Everytime I feel your soft lips on mine._

 _The rush I feel through my veins._

 _It's so irrational, yet I can't stop it._

 _It won't leave me._

 _"What do I do?"_

 _Another thought._

 _"How do I say it?"_

 _Damn it._

 _How do I tell you?!_

 _Those simple words._

 _I can't say them._

 _Am I hurt that bad?_

 _I can't even get them out!_

 _These thoughts that constantly run in my head._

 _Everytime I look into your eyes._

 _God, your eyes._

 _Those big, puppy-like eyes._

 _What did I do to deserve your love?_

 _Each and everytime..._

 _You're filled with love._

 _And I know I'm powerless._

 _Powerless against your words._

 _Your lips, hair, eyes._

 _And just you in general._

 _Which is why I have to leave._

 _That, and because we'd never work._

 _I'm a coward._

 _A stupid coward that runs from her problems._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

 ** _A/N ... Sorry?_**


	4. OOC or Not?

**_A/N An attempt at a non-OOC Harumi is going to happen here. It takes place in my "I Wanted Attention" one-shot, and since I made Harumi OOC when she made a "revolting" comment, I wanted to try out not making her OOC. If I didn't get it right, well, shame on me._**

 ** _Gomenasai._**

* * *

"Tsk, That girl," Harumi chuckled, walking her way into the building.

"Aihara Yuzu! Get back here, I am not done with you!" She instantly heard the infamous voice of Momokino Himeko. The auburn-haired girl walked up beside the Vice President, smiling.

"You should leave the girl be, Vice President," The gyaru said, her hazel eyes twinkling,"She's just excited, don't you know?"

"Exactly, she has a date with the President! I will not accept that fact and try to stop her!" The curly-haired girl huffed, puffing her cheeks out, her face red in frustration,"Not to mention the fact that she was running through the hallways _again!_ "

"You look cute like that," Harumi mumbled off-handedly. Himeko barely caught her words and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but before she could get anything out, the tall girl cut her off,"Well, I'll see you around, Vice President!"

"T-Taniguchi Harumi! I expect an explanation after school for that revolting comment!" Mei's childhood friend shrieked as the auburn-haired girl walked away to homeroom, her face looking about as red as Mars.

"E-Eh? I have to stay after school?!" The gyaru spun around, eyes wide.

"N-No! But I'm not letting you get away with that comment!"

"But I only said you were cu-"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!"

By now, everybody in the school outside of their classrooms were staring intently and quite fearfully at both Harumi and Himeko.

Himeko grabbed the taller girl's hand and lead her to somewhere private.

"Give me your number," The Vice President blurted out. Yuzu's best friend blinked a few times, then grinned.

"Why would you need it?" She smirked. Mei's childhood friend rolled her eyes, her cheeks tinting pink.

"I need that explanation, and after all of that, I'm not doing this at school."

"Fine. Here."

"Thank you, now get to class."

"Okay..."

* * *

 ** _A/N I swear I made her OOC slightly again. If so, whoops._**


End file.
